


Friends and Family

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Stumbling home and ending up as part of a robbery was never on the days agenda, that said you did end up with two adorable, slightly dangerous friends and their sexy brother to boot.





	Friends and Family

Friends and Family

By Moon-beam95

Fandom: The Umbrella Academy

Pairing: Ben Hargreeves x Reader

 

You weren't entirely sure how it happened but one moment you were being held hostage and the next you've seemed to have gained two limpets. One a sarcastic shit starter and the other an angry badass with a knife kink.

 

You'd just gotten in from a long day of College followed by hours at work, you had just toed off your shoes when you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head and the world tilted before turning black. You came too, tied to one of your kitchen chairs while some idiot ransacked your front room.

 

"Ugh" your head ached like fuck "Really, what the fuck did you hit me with?"

 

"Shut up" the figure said slamming a drawer closed, another you hadn't seen slapped you upside the head,  _ yeah ouch as if you weren’t in enough pain. _

 

'In case you haven't noticed, this place is a shit hole. The most expensive thing in this place is those shiny ass boots you have on."

 

"I said shut it," the first man snarled.

 

"Wow," you said raising your eyebrows, "just trying to make a little conversation."

 

You tilt your head to see the other man before jerking it towards the first, as if saying get a load of this guy. "But, seriously, fuckin' moon shoes, kinda throws off the whole ascetic you got going on."

 

The silent one said nothing, exchanging a glance with his partner, who stalked towards you pulling out a gun. 

 

You let out a low whistle. "Yikes, someone's a little touchy."

 

The man cocked the gun as two more figures appeared behind the gun roaring thug wearing black eye masks. One grabbed the first and the curly haired mask wearer moved to the silent thug.

 

While grateful for the save all that was running through your mind was. "How the fuck do you people keep getting in my house?"

 

As a fight broke out your two saviours seemed to have the upper hand as they wrestled through the flat banging into everything. 

 

"Hey watch the TV"

"Ouch that gotta hurt"

"Careful! Blood is a bitch to get out."

 

The thugs thoroughly out if it, the knife toting hero cuts you lose while the other rocks back on his heels. "You know most people would be grateful."

 

Springing out of the chair, you ignored him pushing past. Seeing the mess you drop to the floor and gave a wail.

 

"Hector."

 

"Errr Lady, you ok?"

 

They crowd you wanting to see what caused such a sound only to see you carefully cradling a cactus above a broken plant pot. The curly haired one gave a laugh, but knife kink just looked extremely bewildered, before tentatively patting you on your shoulder.

 

"There, there," he said. "Sorry about the mess and err, your loss but we gotta go."

 

And with that remark they were gone and you were left with two passed out thugs gazing around a wrecked apartment, looking mournfully at Hector, wondering how the hell you were going to explain this to your mother.

 

The next night after a long conversation on home safety with your mother and questions by the police the doorbell rang. Opening it you were greeted by the two men from the night before.

 

"You," you said, shaking a finger at them dramatically.

 

"Klaus" said the curly haired one.

 

"Diego" said knife kink.

 

They held out a rather large plant pot containing a small cactus wrapped in a sparkly green bow.

 

"For you know," Diego snorted, "Hector."

 

You opened the door further and invited them in taking the offering cooing and saying. "I shall call you Judith." Before kicking the door closed.

 

That was the start of a rather strange, albeit dangerous friendship. You learned that Klaus could see the dead and that Diego despite being extraordinarily good with knives, it was not his power but could in fact hold his breath for an astonishing amount of time. Which, BTW, prompted a lot of jokes.

 

You three often stumbled into weird situations and you watched them fight off crime from the sidelines providing a running commentary. They were beyond cute, despite often bickering you could see how much they cared for each other. Klaus seeking any sort of thrill to hide from the dead and Diego a total mother hen, a worrier.

 

It was one such situation that saw you meet Ben. Who worried about Klaus' disappearing and thinking he was out scoring drugs saw the two of you and followed you intent on warning you away from his brother.  _ Which quite frankly was adorable! _

 

You can see why he got the wrong end of the stick, you were after all skulking around an alley in the dark.

 

After leaving the two brothers you began the trek home, slipping down alleys to make it quicker. You could hear footsteps behind you and sped up only to let out a shriek when a hand grabbed you, spun you and pressed you against the wall.

 

Eyes wide, you stared up at the Hooded Hottie™ caging you in, one arm across your neck the other above your head.  You gulped as the boy glared down at you, despite the situation you noticed that he was rather beautiful, even when looking like he was inches away from killing you or perhaps that was what made him so attractive.

 

He opened his mouth but paused at the sound of people running and suddenly he was wrenched from you as you gulped air. Klaus and Diego. You slid down the wall, body shaking as they stared at the boy.

 

"Ben," said Klaus. "What the hell?"

 

Ben, you thought, their brother, as Diego helped you up and dusted you off 

 

"Why" Diego bit out when he didn't answer, "did you have Y/N by the throat?"

 

His eyes flickered between his brother and the girl who shifted behind Diego more, eyes wide in fear. Diego would never allow Klaus to buy drugs which meant that he had royally fucked up. He lowered his hood.

 

"I thought you'd gone out to get drugs."

 

"What" Diego said crossing his arms.

 

"He's been acting shifty, leaving at all hours, more hyper than usual."

 

Klaus laughed, slinging an arm around Ben's shoulders, tugging at his cheeks cooing. "Awe, so sweet. He cares."

 

Ben slapped his hand away looking at the half hidden girl, before rubbing his neck rather sheepishly. 

 

"I'm so sorry about all that."

 

You stepped out, smiling. "Eh, shit happens."

 

He let out a laugh, grin stretching across his face. You blushed, he really was cute.

 

The brothers looked on in amazement at you both flirting.

 

"You act like this is an everyday occurrence."

 

"Well, when your friends with these two," you trail off, jerking a thumb in their direction. "Also a guy usually buys me dinner before we get to the whole choking thing."

 

His laugh rang out, echoing throughout the alley and you were gone, never knowing that the sentiments were returned.

 

The three amigo became four and you all often holed up in your apartment. It wasn't uncommon that you'd get home from work or school and find them there, having tea with your Mom, helping make dinner, just making themselves at home.

 

Your crush on Ben grew and you found yourself a blushing mess often lapsing into silences. You were drew in by his rather obvious devotion to his brothers and his mischievous personality .

 

Unknown to you, Ben had noticed you change in attitude whenever he was around vs how you acted when it was just his brothers. He hated that you didn't feel comfortable around him, especially since he was becoming rather attracted to you.

 

Ben scarcely talked about his powers and you soon found out why. All four of you had just left the cinema after watching a musical (Diego's choice) when on the way to the pizza shop you came across a robbery. A rather large group if people holding up a gas station. The boys jumped into action and you stepped a safe distance away but still close enough that you still had a full view of the fight. It never ceases to amaze you how they moved so separate yet as part of a unit. You were eager to see how Ben would fit into the dynamic.

 

With Klaus and Diego getting quickly over run, you let out a gasp as Ben stepped into the centre of the room drawing fire. He doubled over, clutching his stomach before springing back up and tentacles burst forth from his chest. They whipped round subduing the predators. His eyes caught yours and his face went white. Now that the robbers had been dealt with you all quickly made your way from the crime scene. Slipping down an alley you all pause, catching your breath. You turn to face Ben and he shifts not looking at you.

 

Diving at him, his eyes go wide as you fling your arms around him, he raises his arm pulling you close. He breathes in your scent, relishing having you close. You squeal into his ear -

 

"That was so cool."

 

He lets out a relieved laugh, before you pull back and whack him upside the head.

 

"How could you do something so dangerous, idiot."

 

He stares on in shock as you rant, Klaus in the background letting out a mournful "You never say that to me."

 

Ben's eyes drink in your impassioned figure, admiring the fire in your eyes. Steeling himself he surges forward, one hand wrapping round your waist the other reaching to cup your face and pressed his lips against yours.

 

You pull back blushing in shock and he starts to apologise before you return the favour. 

 

So there you were down a grotty alley pressed against a blood covered boy while his brothers hooted and whistled in the background.

 

_ It was about damn time. _


End file.
